


lonely

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i cant think of tags rn im sorryyyy, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: This was something I wrote for the Heith week from last month or so that I kind of missed. I wound up writing something for all of the prompts and this is for day one, crying or laughing. I'm pretty sure that's what it was, I didn't copy that over before starting to post this.Posting this from my phone xD





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> this is simply based in canon, i hadn't watched season 2 yet when i wrote this and i still havent watched season 3 so ye its just fluffy nonsense from what i remember writing xD

Keith wasn’t exactly someone that Hunk had ever considered crying. He always seemed to have this hard shell that he was always wearing. At least, when Hunk saw him before they had gotten together. Which was one of Keith’s impulses after a particularly rough day. Hunk was listening to him like they’d started doing when he caught Keith punching a wall with more force than he should. 

 

Hunk had called out to him, Keith turning with wide eyes. He saw something unreadable in Keith’s face. He was quiet as he apologized but Hunk just calmly walked over. He checked his knuckles, a small wince leaving him as he saw the blood.

 

“Don’t apologize.” Keith felt his heart clench. “Do you want to talk about it?” From that day on they started talking anytime Keith seemed even remotely stressed. Hunk was happy to keep him from punching walls but one day they were talking and Keith had just rushed out a confession, saying it was the biggest thing on his chest and he didn’t know what to do. Then realization had flooded over his face as he realized he was confessing and he immediately closed his mouth. Hunk eased his worries after confessing himself.

 

It had been ages since they had both confessed their mutual affection and nothing in particular had happened. They didn’t act any different around each other and didn’t get to really increase the amount of time they saw each other. Hunk couldn’t tell how it slowly wore down on Keith. He didn’t know about the way Keith would complain to Pidge that nothing was happening and he didn't know what to do about it.

 

Hunk really didn’t think Keith was one who would cry, not openly at least. Then again, the surprise evident on Hunk’s face when he found Keith crying to him was nothing short of a waterfall of panic. The speed at which Hunk rushed to Keith’s side was fast enough Keith hadn’t had enough time to turn up and look at Hunk, eyes miserably red. The time he had been crying wasn’t obvious but it was obviously long with how puffy his eyes were. 

 

“Keith? What’s wrong? What’s so terrible that you’re crying?” Keith can’t help how he sniffles and rubs at his eyes. He was an ugly crier but that wasn’t what mattered to Hunk. Not even as wiped his snot along his sleeve.

 

“I’m lonely…” Keith didn’t dare expand on that. He refused to say he wanted to feel Hunk’s arms around him and his lips against his own.

 

“Well fuck, I can’t have that. I’m sorry I didn’t think about that or a lot of things. I’ve never really dated anyone before you so I didn’t even think about really any of it.” Hunk admitted a bit sheepishly, his arms already pulling Keith up to his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Keith’s cheek, aiming to kiss away the tears. It was working but not in the way he’d thought.

 

With each press of his lips, Keith would weakly push against Hunk, a smile growing across his lips. Soon he was laughing and smiling wide, tears forgotten. “Hunk! Seriously, I’m fine, I’m fine!” Then he felt Hunk’s lips against his own and he forgot to breathe for a moment.

 

“Was that something you were looking for?” Keith’s eyes had fluttered shut before Hunk pulled away, just barely. Their breath mingling as Keith’s hands were pressed against Hunk’s chest.

 

“Yes,  _ god yes. _ ” Keith didn’t hesitate to slot their lips back together, face still splotchy and eyes still puffy.

 

“You’re beautiful, d’ya know that?” Keith can’t help how he laughs, a beautiful sound to Hunk’s ears. “You are!”

 

“Even right now?”

 

“Anytime, anywhere, you are beautiful.” Keith couldn’t help but blush, a hand coming up to cover his face. “You're so beautiful, I’m always overwhelmed by it. I’ve wanted to just lay my hands all over you and find all of your edges. I’ve wanted to take you completely. I just got so used to holding myself back against those wants that I couldn’t break the habit.”

 

“Hunk…” His hands were moved to rest on Hunk’s sides, almost surprised by how Hunk was just spilling these words.

 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll be happy to give it to you.” Keith’s eyes widened, mouth opening as if he was going to say something. “Anything you want,” Hunk pulled up his hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it, “My prince.”

 

“Hunk!”

 

“What? You’re royalty to me. Yet, you’re mine so thus my prince. It’s a fitting nickname for someone as beautiful and handsome as you.” Keith was a blushing mess as he stared at Hunk.

 

“Maybe we should ask Lance to dress me up to match that nickname…” The look that Hunk gave him told him that he definitely liked that idea. “But I don’t have a nickname for you… I’ve never been very good at coming up with them either.”

 

“You’ll come up with one, I know it.” Hunk hummed, enjoying the closeness between them. Then he felt Keith wiggle a bit, his brow raising as he questioned what he was doing.

 

“I didn’t realize that… Kissing could cause that problem…” Hunk couldn’t help but grin.

 

“I would be more than happy to help you with that. If you’ll let me take you up to my room.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t mind letting you do that…”

  
“Then let’s go.”


End file.
